


Needing You

by tomlinseason



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically harry needs louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinseason/pseuds/tomlinseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i wrote this a long time ago when the boys were on tour and basically harry has asthma and he needs louis (((like usual))) and the ending is short but i wanted to wrap it up quick. i hope you enjoy it babes (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You

Beams of the concert lights stretched across the stage in every direction, highlighting each boy. The familiar tones of "Rock Me" began playing, and Harry had begun his show of clapping along with each beat, the audience following suite. After a near minute of this, Harry started his solo.  
An abrupt tightness sat in his chest, but he ignored it throughout his singing. His solo had finished, and he started to bounce along with the claps of each beat, like usual. Louis sang, and even though he's heard him sing all night, it still made his heart flutter a bit. Except this time, it wasn't a delicate flutter he was experiencing.  
The chorus was playing, and Harry couldn't find the strength to interact with the song or fans like normal, so he placed his mic stand down instead. He hated when this happened, and definitely didn't want to draw attention. Hoping that it wasn't his asthna restricting him, he did nothing to treat it. He played off casually, still mouthing the words.  
Liam started his solo, and Harry's chest felt nothing but tighter than before. He reached the confirmation that he needed his puffer, and looked down below the stage where a security guard should wait.  
But there were none.  
His heart rate began picking up speed, and he looked desperately around for a guard. Where were they? They had no contact with the crew backstage, but he had to tell someone. He found himself dragging his mic stand towards Liam, since his solo was now over. Liam looked over expectantly at him and leaned towards him, so Harry could talk directly into his ear.  
"Puffer," Harry tried yelling above the noise, but it came out an octave below a whisper. He couldn't even hear himself.  
"Puffer," he tried again, willing his throat to scream.  
Liam turned around to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed together to create a line between them. "I can't hear you," he barked loud enough for Harry to hear, "Tell me after this track."  
Liam began singing along with the chorus, Niall done with his guitar solo. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Zayn doing a riff, and it was too loud.  
Everything was too loud, and he still couldn't locate any guards. He'll have to wait.  
The song ended, and the boys went backstage to change, all panting and gasping. Harry, for a different reason.   
"Louis," he choked out, his voice strained and damaged, Louis spun in alarm, "My puffer."  
Louis looked confused, frozen, while everyone worked around them. Realization slapped him, and his eyebrows raised, and he instantly got a crew member. Harry felt himself gasping, his lungs pleading, almost wheezing for air.  
"Harry?" Louis croaked, concern woven through his features. He reached for Harry's hand and clinged tightly onto it. "It's all right," he cooed. "They're getting your puffer."  
"You both need to change your shirts, please," a crew woman walked past them, completely ignoring Harry's stricken face.  
"Louis," Harry whimpered brokenly, "I waited."  
Louis kept his voice leveled, Harry often waited. He didn't   
want to be a bother. Of course. It constantly worried him how Harry wouldn't let him know. Louis sighs, "How long?"  
"My solo," he continued gasping, "No one was there." He referred to the guards. He winces, "Puffer."  
Louis' initial shock faded as he saw Harry in pain, "They're getting it, I promise." Harry's hand clenched around Louis' small one, crushing it. "I'm sorry, Harry," he says, frantically looking around for someone to help.  
Louis is torn from his grip, and Harry elicits a heart breaking sound. "You need to get ready, Louis. We have his puffer."  
Louis watches as they sit Harry on the ground with his eyes half-lidded. Louis' chest constricts when someone forcefully pushes the puffer into his mouth, and the same lady whines, "He'll be fine, go get ready now."  
Louis switches shirts, and receives news that they'll be doing Twitter Questions to give Harry time. Louis sees Liam looking painfully guilty, and Zayn is comforting him. They're ushered out on stage, but Louis risks one last glance at Harry.  
He feels his heart bubble up into his throat when he sees him. His hooded eyes, watching them walk onto stage without him. His shirt has been taken off, and a stethoscope is firmly pressed above his left rib cage. Someone is holding a puffer to his lips, instructing him how to breathe.

Harry ends up returning after the Twitter question session, but he's okay. But Louis reeeeeally wants to hug him because he's fine. His Harry is okay and he scared him so much, he could hardly focus on the fans. So after the concert, Louis drags a giggling Harry back to their hotel room to cuddle. Harry continuously mutters, "I'm fine, babe," while laughing at Louis' angry but fond face, and Louis warns Harry to never do that to him again. But they make out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (((:


End file.
